<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iced Vanilla Mocha by CaptainSophieStark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646721">Iced Vanilla Mocha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark'>CaptainSophieStark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a barista at a small coffee shop in upstate New York. One of her regulars, some guy named Pietro Maximoff, comes in every morning and orders the same thing, saying almost the same lines. He says hello, he flirts a little, and he mocks her for making coffee slowly. Reader is a sprinter, and loves running, and after the millionth time Pietro makes a crack, she decides she's had enough. She's one of the fastest people in the state, and yeah, maybe Pietro looks pretty athletic, but she knows she can kick his ass in a race. It's time to prove it to him.</p><p>A/N: Happens after the Battle of Sokovia, Pietro is (obviously) alive. He and Wanda are new, so they're not quite as recognized yet, but they're training with Nat and Steve at the Avengers Compound with Rhodey, Sam, and Vision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pietro Maximoff/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iced Vanilla Mocha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'll take a venti doubleshot iced vanilla mocha."</p><p>I turned to the counter to see one of my regulars grinning at me from the front of the line. His name was Pietro, and he came in every day and ordered the same thing, every day.</p><p>"Wow, really?" I asked sarcastically, punching his order into the computer. "I never would have guessed."</p><p>Pietro grinned at me, then gave a playful shrug.</p><p>"What can I say? I like what I like." I held out the card reader without a word, and he swiped to pay, leaving a generous tip as always. "So, Y/N, are you going to be faster about making my coffee this time?"</p><p>Pietro's tone was teasing, and the smirking grin never left his face. He did this every day too, and at first it was horribly annoying. Now, it was still annoying, but it was slightly more endearing since I knew he wasn't just a total jerk.</p><p>"Listen, you can keep talking all you want, but I am hands down the fastest barista here so... you're missing the mark with your jokes."</p><p>"You're still slow to me." Pietro kept smiling at me as I moved from the register to make his drink. I flew through the steps as always, and as always he seemed unimpresseed.</p><p>I slammed his finished coffee down on the counter and resisted the urge to yell "time!". That was one of my fastest brews yet, but Pietro still gave me a sympathetic look like it had been an hour.</p><p>"Nice try, Y/N, but you're still slow."</p><p>"You know what? No." I reached out and grabbed his coffee at the same time he did, stopping him from picking it up. My timing left us basically holding hands on his coffee cup, and it stopped both of us dead in our tracks.</p><p>I quickly pulled my hand away, regaining my wits. I had a very specific goal in mind now, and I was not going to get distracted.</p><p>"I've had enough of this 'slow' talk. I can make a coffee faster than the most experienced barista, and I can definitely make one faster than you." Pietro raised his eyebrows, but I wasn't done yet. "And you know what? I bet I could beat you in a race, too. I'm fast as hell, and if you wanna keep calling me slow, you're gonna have to put your money where your mouth is."</p><p>I crossed my arms and stared Pietro down defiantly. He had an athletic build, and he seemed to be in pretty good shape, but I was still confident I could beat him in a race. I was a runner, I trained like crazy, and if nothing else my pride would not allow me to lose to this snarky half-blonde.</p><p>Pietro leaned forward, putting his hands on the counter and getting closer until his face was just a few inches from mine. His eyes were dancing with mischief, and he looked more excited by my words than I thought he would.</p><p>"Is that a challenge, printessa?"</p><p>He'd never called me that before, and I'd be lying if I said my heart didn't flutter at the name. Thankfully, my competitive nature won out and I managed to keep my cool.</p><p>"You know what? Yeah. It is a challenge. You really think you can beat me?" The grin that spread across Pietro's face was all the answer I needed. "Then meet me back here when the shop closes. We'll race to make coffee, and then we'll go outside and have a running race so I can leave you in the dust."</p><p>"Hmm... and what do I get if I win?" Pietro was still in my space, and it was slowly getting harder to concentrate.</p><p>I narrowed my eyes. "What do you want?"</p><p>Pietro suddenly rocked back on his heels, looking off into space and bringing a hand to his chin like he was thinking. The mischievous glint was still in his eyes though, so I was pretty sure he already knew exactly what he wanted.</p><p>"Alright, how about this?" he said, finally turning back to me after his exaggerated pause. "If I win, you let me take you on a date."</p><p>My eyebrows shot up in surprise. I really wasn't expecting that answer.</p><p>I took a second to consider before responding. Pietro was certainly attractive, and I couldn't pretend I'd never noticed that before. He was funny too, even though most of his humor came from teasing me, and he did seem sweet underneath the swagger and smirks. A date with him wouldn't be the worst thing if I lost.</p><p>Not that I thought there was any chance I would lose.</p><p>"Alright, fine," I finally said. "If you win, we'll go on a date. But, if I win, you never comment on the speed of my coffee making again."</p><p>"Deal!" Pietro's grin stretched across his entire face, and he looked like he couldn't be happier. "I'll be back at the end of the day."</p><p>He grabbed his coffee and walked out the door without another word, although he seemed to have more of a spring to his step than when he came in.</p><p>I almost felt bad that I'd have to completely crush him when he came back to compete against me.</p><p>****************</p><p>I passed coffee to my last customer for the night, scanning the street as he left. Pietro should be here any minute.</p><p>I turned around to grab a rag to wipe the counter while I waited, but when I turned around Pietro was standing right behind me with a big grin on his face.</p><p>"Hello, printessa."</p><p>"How did you—? Never mind." I put the rag back and grabbed two coffee cups, shoving one into his chest. "You ready to lose?"</p><p>"I think you need to be asking yourself that question."</p><p>I scoffed, getting ready to start instead of dignifying his comment with a response.</p><p>"Alright, on the count of three. You work over there, no sabotage or cheating, first one done wins. We'll make your usual." Pietro nodded, and he looked way to excited for someone who was not a professional barista. "Three... two... one... go!"</p><p>I turned and completely blocked out the man to my left. I needed to focus, and I knew if I even glanced over he'd probably be looking at me with a stupid grin on his face to distract me and slow me down. I flew through the steps to make Pietro's usual, faster than I ever have before.</p><p>I put the finishing touches on the coffee, confident I'd won. No WAY he beat me. Not even the most experienced and harried Starbucks barista could have beat me. But, when I spun around, Pietro was already standing there, facing me, a nice-looking cup of coffee in his hands.</p><p>"WHAT? No way! How did you— there's no way!"</p><p>I shoved the coffee I'd made into his hands and took his into my own. This had to be like, regular back coffee with milk or something, right? He MUST have cheated.</p><p>I took a sip of his coffee, and to my horror, it was a venti doubleshot iced vanilla mocha. It didn't taste good, but it was still right. Somehow, he'd actually managed to beat me.</p><p>The bastard.</p><p>"How did you do this?" I asked, still not quite able to believe it.</p><p>"I'm faster than you," he replied with a shrug and an easy smile.</p><p>"Well, it tastes like shit," I said. It was all I had.</p><p>"I said I was fast, not good."</p><p>I sighed and plopped his coffee down on the counter, taking a minute to reset before looking back at Pietro.</p><p>"Fine. You make coffee fast, I'll give you that. Bad, but fast." Pietro grinned at that, but I kept going. "However, we still have a running race to do, and I'm going to destroy you at that."</p><p>Pietro's grin only widened. "We'll see about that."</p><p>Pietro followed me outside, setting down my (better made) coffee along the way. We walked around the the alleyway to the side of the coffee shop, making the mouth of the alley our starting line. This way, there would be no cars or pedestrians to get in our way.</p><p>"You ready to lose, printessa?" asked Pietro, swinging his arms and jumping up and down to get ready.</p><p>"I think you should be asking yourself that question."</p><p>Pietro shot me one last confident, dazzling smile before lining up and dropping into a three-point stance. I ignored him and did the same. Yes, going on a date with Pietro might actually be a lot of fun. But losing? Absolutely not.</p><p>"You want to count us down?" asked Pietro. I nodded.</p><p>"Alright, to the end of the alley. On your marks... get set... go!"</p><p>I launched off the line as soon as the final word left my lips. I was in the lead, but I could feel Pietro right behind me.</p><p>I sprinted for all I was worth, but before we were even five strides in, Pietro passed me. I managed to stay right on his heels, but he was still half a step ahead.</p><p>I let my competitive drive fuel me to go faster, but he sped up with me, the same amount. We were nearing the end, and I used every ounce of strength I had left to put on a final burst of speed. In theory, I should have been able to just pass Pietro at the last moment. But he put on a burst of speed too, and he finished just ahead of me.</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" I cried, unable to stop myself from doubling over, breathing hard. I forced myself to straighten up and put my hands on my head, and when I saw Pietro, I realized he wasn't even winded.</p><p>He wasn't even winded!</p><p>"I don't know what to tell you printessa," he said with a shrug. He was smiling, leaning casually against the alley wall like he hadn't just sprinted at top speed. "I'm fast."</p><p>"Ugh." I dropped my hands to my sides, putting them on my hips and staring Pietro down. "You know, I let you win."</p><p>Pietro's eyebrows shot up and he barely managed to hold back a laugh.</p><p>"You let me win? And why, if you don't mind me asking, would you do that? Especially after all your trash talk?"</p><p>I shrugged. "I wanted to take you up on that offer of a date."</p><p>A confident smile spread across Pietro's face as he took a few steps closer to me, until we were almost chest to chest.</p><p>"Well, that's nice to hear. But if you really let me win, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind racing one more time, to get a final answer on who's fastest? I promise we'll go on a date regardless."</p><p>I did not want to race again. If Pietro was barely winded after our first sprint and I'd just managed to catch my breath, I wouldn't stand a chance against him in a second race. But of course, my pride wouldn't let me admit that.</p><p>"Alright, sure. Let's go again," I said, not quite looking Pietro in the eyes as I lined up at this end of the alley.</p><p>"You know, you don't have to do this," he said, taking his place next to me. "We can stop if you just admit that I'm faster than you."</p><p>"Shut up and get ready to run." Pietro chuckled as I dropped into a runner's crouch, then did the same. "Three... two... one... go!"</p><p>I pushed myself as hard as I could, but just like last time, I'd barely gone a few steps before Pietro passed me. He was a little further ahead this time, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to gain on him. We weren't even halfway through, but it was pretty obvious that the race was over in every way that mattered.</p><p>"Pietro!" Somebody came into the alley and stepped into Pietro's path, stopping just past the halfway point. As Pietro came to a skidding halt in front of the man, I slowed to a jog as I tried to process what I'd just run past.</p><p>Was that Captain America?</p><p>The guy started speaking, and I had my answer. I'd heard enough PSA's and gym videos in school to know that was, without a doubt, the one and only Captain America. Talking to Pietro.</p><p>"You needed to be at the compound ten minutes ago," Captain America said sternly. "We have a mission and you were already supposed to be on the plane."</p><p>"Relax. We'll be back before you know it." Pietro was responding to Captain America like it was the most normal thing in the world.</p><p>Through my haze of confusion, I managed to register the finish line, now just a few steps ahead of me. Whatever was going on, it had one big upside: I was about to win our race.</p><p>Just before I could cross the line, so fast I almost couldn't register it, something shot by me in a blur. When I finally did cross the line, it was to see Pietro already on the finish side, standing in front of me with his hands on his hips.</p><p>"Sorry Printessa, but I can't mess around anymore. I have to go." He glanced behind me and shot a glare at Captain America before turning back to me.</p><p>I literally had no words. There were so many things I wanted to say, and at the same time I didn't know how to respond.</p><p>"You're a superhero?" I finally managed to splutter. He grinned at my response, and then suddenly he was right in front of me, taking my hand in his.</p><p>That was all the answer I needed.</p><p>He kissed my hand and spoke again as he looked me in the eyes, leaving me speechless for a whole new reason. My heart was racing as fast as he moved.</p><p>"My team needs me, but I promise when I get back we'll go on that date I won."</p><p>With a wink and a grin, Pietro grabbed Captain America and shot off in a blur.</p><p>"You're a damn cheater!" I yelled after him, finally coming back to my senses. "And you make terrible coffee!"</p><p>I swear I heard him laugh, although he was nowhere in sight, and I just shook my head as I headed inside, trying to control my racing heartbeat. A lot of things had happened in a very short period of time, and it wasn't going to be easy to wrap my head around everything.</p><p>Despite all the new crazy suddenly in my life, I knew one thing for sure: I couldn't wait to go on that date.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>